El amor lo vence todo
by chico cj seddie
Summary: One-shot, secuela de "alta traicion". Sam piensa que Carly y Freddie la abandonaron, Spencer la hace entrar en razon y mientras eso ocurre Nevel trata de conquistar a Sam y Freddie está de vuelta ¿quien ganará en la lucha por Sam?... Mal summary lo sé :-S


**Vale, después de mil años les traigo la secuela de "reprobé por ti" y de "alta traición", espero que les guste, (la verdad ya lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo, solo que no se me ocurría un nombre :S)**

**Creo que no tengo nada que decir, salvo que espero les guste y no me odien :-)**

El amor lo vence todo

Después de los anteriores sucesos, Sam llegó a su casa demasiado enojada, llegó y se puso a tirar objetos por todas partes, tiraba lo primero que veía

Punto de vista de Sam:

No puedo creer que Carly y Freddie me hayan traicionado, se suponía que ellos eran mis amigos, ella mi amiga y él el amor de mi vida, aun no puedo creerlo.

Ahora estoy en mi casa, estoy desahogándome tirando todas y cada una de las cosas que me hacen recordarlo.

Flashback **(N/A: creo que este es el primer flashback que escribo en mi vida de escritor :-O)**

Estaba yo sentada con Freddie en nuestro lugar secreto, bueno, tal vez no era secreto, pero era nuestro lugar especial, si, hablo de la salida de emergencias, cumplíamos un mes de novios, como era de esperarse Freddie había decorado el lugar con flores rojas y moradas, según porque esos colores nos identificaban, el punto es que Freddie me regaló un lindo peluche de un enorme osito, fue un lindo regalo, regalo que jamás cambiaria por nada.

Fin flashback

Ahora estoy tirando todo, incluyendo ese regalo tan especial, pero que ahora no vale nada, después de todo Freddie jamás sintió nada por mí.

Sigo tirando todas las cosas que Freddie me regaló, y no solo de él, sino que también las de Carly. Hasta que llego a esa camiseta que Carly me regaló hace un par de años, y con ella los recuerdos, nuestra promesa de amistad para siempre

Flashback

–El primer botón dice Carly tiene la razón, el segundo Sam tiene la razón, el tercer botón dice "Carly y Sam ambas están actuando como bobas solo arréglenlo y sean amigas"–

– ¿Cuánta gente votó por esa opción? – dijo Carly

–253,719– dijo Freddie–a nuestras fans no les gustó verlas peleando, y tampoco a mi– dijo Freddie viendo su computadora

Después de eso Carly y yo nos dimos un abrazo muy fuerte, el que simbolizaba nuestra amistad, amistad que dijimos duraría para siempre.

Fin flashback

Eso solo fueron palabras sin significado, simples mentiras. Carly jamás fue mi amiga, Freddie tampoco, todo fue una gran mentira, Freddie diciendo que me ama, Carly diciéndose ser mi mejor amiga, todo.

Fin del Sam POV.

Sam seguía enojada y triste, pero decidió que seria mejor salir de ese ambiente de tristeza de su casa y caminar para despejar sus pensamientos

La chica iba caminando por el parque, iba sin pensar en nada, hasta que se encuentra a Nevel sentado en una banca, se lo iba a pasar sin decir nada, pero el chico la detiene.

– ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó el chico mientras se levantaba a alcanzarla

–A ningún lugar que te importe– le contestó la chica fríamente

–Vamos, dime, después de todo ya no puedes confiar en Carly– le dijo el chico, lo que entristeció más a Sam

–No es nada, ahora lárgate si no quieres que te deje ciego de por vida– dijo Sam muy enojada

–Como quieras, pero ya sabes que me lo puedes decir cuando quieras– dijo Nevel y se fue

–_Esta chica es muy difícil de enamorar, no entiendo como ese técnico de segunda logró conquistarla, pero algún día caerá_– era lo que Nevel pensaba al irse alejando de ella

Sam simplemente siguió caminando y pensando

–_Nevel tiene razón, ya no puedo confiar en nadie, Carly y Freddie me traicionaron, Melanie no está y mi madre dudo que me pueda dar algún consejo, no tengo a nadie, tal vez deba decirle a Nevel lo que me pasa_– en eso estaba Sam cuando se le ocurre alguien a quien recurrir– _Spencer_

Sam decidió ir a ver a Spencer, estaba peleada con Carly, pero tal vez Spencer le podría dar algún consejo o algo asi

Llegó al apartamento de Carly, la castaña estaba en el estudio, por lo que entrar no fue difícil, para buena suerte de la chica Spencer estaba trabajando en una nueva escultura, por lo que Spencer la vio llegar

–Hola Sam, cuanto tiempo sin vernos– dijo Spencer con su tonito de siempre

– ¿ahora que haces Spencer? – le preguntó la chica al ver al chico con un montón de botellas rojas

–Estoy haciendo una pareja para mi escultura del robot, todos algún día tendremos pareja, y mi robot no debe ser la excepción– dijo Spencer señalando a su robot– por cierto, no es que te esté corriendo, pero ¿a que viniste? –

–Cierto, vine para pedirte un consejo, Carly y Freddie me traicionaron, ellos se fueron a Londres a hacer su vida felices y al parecer a ti también te dejaron solo

–Detén tu tren amiguita– le dijo Spencer – Carly no se fue a ningún lado– dijo Spencer, pero se quedó pensando un momento y después agregó– oh, por eso Carly ha estado tan triste en estos días.

– ¿Carly sigue aquí? – dijo Sam entre contenta y nerviosa

–Si, ella a estado triste desde que Freddie se fue, yo pensé que era por eso, vi que tu no venias, creí que era por lo mismo, pero ya veo que no, tu no venias porque estabas peleada con ella, ahora todo tiene sentido– dijo Spencer entendiendo

– ¿hay algún consejo que puedas darme? –

–Solo te puedo decir que trates de hacer lo posible para hacer las paces con mi hermana, ella ha estado muy triste desde ese día, ella no te traicionó, no se fue con Freddie ni nada–

– ¿Dónde está? –

–En el estudio– dijo Spencer y Sam subió

Sam llegó al estudio, tocó la puerta en señal de paz, Carly la vio y se volteó de nuevo sin hacerle caso, Sam volvió a tocar, con lo que Carly la dejó entrar para ver lo que quería decirle

– ¿Qué quieres Sam?, creí que me odiabas por robarte a Freddie– dijo Carly mirando a Sam severamente

–Precisamente de eso quería hablarte, yo... – la rubia empezó a hablar, no era muy sencillo para ella disculparse, pero sabia que Carly no tenia la culpa de nada– yo lo siento, te acusé de algo en lo que no tenias nada que ver, me dejé llevar por lo que me dijo Nevel, lo siento amiga– dijo Sam y se disponía a irse, pero Carly la detiene tocándola del hombro

–No te preocupes, te perdono, eres mi mejor amiga– dijo Carly con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazó a Sam, justo en ese momento entra Spencer y al verlas dice –Aww– con lo que las chicas sonrieron y se separaron, para que Sam fuera a abrazar a Spencer y decirle– gracias por tu ayuda–

Sam se separó de Spencer y dijo– al parecer todo está resuelto– pero Carly la interrumpe

–Casi todo, falta Freddie, ojalá supiéramos como contactarlo– dijo Carly con tristeza

–Freddie se quiso separar de mi, por eso pasó su estúpida prueba– dijo Sam, no quería admitirlo, pero extrañaba a Freddie

–Sabes que eso no es verdad, Freddie preferiría cualquier cosa a estar lejos de ti–trató de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga

–Entonces ¿Por qué no ha llamado? –

–No lo sé– dijo Carly bajando la mirada– Freddie te ama, pero él cree que sigues enojada con él, tal vez por eso no te llama– dijo Carly luego de pensarlo un poco

–Entonces, ¿quieres que yo me disculpe con Freddie?

–Algo asi, tal vez Freddie te extraña, pero no te ha llamado porque piensa que lo odias

–Tienes razón, voy a llamarle– y después Sam corrió a su casa

Llegó y le llamó a Freddie

– ¿Freddie? – preguntó Sam temerosa de hablar

– ¿Sam? – preguntó el chico sorprendido por su llamada

–Si, soy yo– dijo Sam tratando de iniciar conversación

– ¿Por qué me llamas?, creí que me odiabas– preguntó Freddie confundido

–Si, te odio– le dijo Sam– pero también te extraño– siguió hablando, lo que puso muy feliz al chico

–Yo también te extraño, pero no puedo hacer nada para regresar a Seattle

–Parece ser que la vida y el destino no quieren que estemos juntos– dijo Sam y colgó el teléfono, para después acostarse en su cama y quedarse dormida

–––

Un nuevo día llegaba a Seattle, todo era normal, excepto porque Sam seguía triste por Freddie, ella lo amaba, pero era imposible que Freddie regresara, por esa razón Sam ya no iba ni a la escuela ni al apartamento de Carly, solo le la pasaba en su casa.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que llamo a Freddie, siempre sostuvo la esperanza que Freddie volvería, pero con el tiempo esa esperanza desapareció, por lo que decidió tratar de rehacer su vida.

Ella estaba sentada en el parque perdiendo el tiempo, cuando se le acerca un chico muy desagradable

–Hola chica rubia– le dijo Nevel tratando de besarle la mano

–Tócame la mano y te mato– le dijo Sam amenazándolo, por lo que el chico abandonó su intento

–Sabes que Freddie no volverá– dijo el chico sentándose a su lado– Tienes que rehacer tu vida, no puedes vivir toda la vida pensando en ese chico, aquí estoy yo– dijo el chico señalándose

–Si, como si me importara– dijo Sam sin hacerle caso al chico, pero después se puso a pensar– creí que te gustaba Carly, como a todos– dijo Sam con fastidio

–Lo mismo pensaba yo, pero tú eres más linda– dijo el chico sonriendo y acercándose para besar a Sam, un momento después el chico cerró los ojos, al parecer si se iban a besar...

Sam vio lo que venia, y en un intento de quitarse al chico de encima le quita su helado a un niño que pasaba por allí y se lo embarró en la cara a Nevel.

–Para que veas que conmigo nadie juega– dijo Sam sonriendo por la cara del chico

–Me las vas a pagar rubia tonta, plañirás por esto ¿me entiendes? – dijo Nevel completamente molesto y alejándose de allí mientras seguía hablando incoherencias y Sam se seguía riendo de su cara.

–––

Mientras tanto Carly estaba en el estudio jugando videojuegos, cuando el ascensor se abre y deja entrar a un chico que ella conocía muy bien, Carly al ver quien es no duda en ir y abrazarlo

– ¡Freddie! – dijo la chica completamente emocionada de ver a su amigo de vuelta– Cuanto tiempo ha pasado

–Si, pero he vuelto, y esta vez nada hará que me separe de Sam– dijo el chico dejando de abrazar a su amiga– por cierto ¿Dónde está Sam?

–No lo sé, déjame llamarla– dijo Carly y sacó su perapad, pero Freddie la detiene

– ¡No! – Gritó Freddie asustando a su amiga– Quiero darle una sorpresa especial, llámala y dile que vaya a la salida de emergencias en la noche, a las siete, pero no le digas que tengo una sorpresa, invéntale lo que sea–

–Lo haré, por el bien de los dos, Sam ha estado muy triste desde que te fuiste–

– ¿y quien fue el villano detrás de esto? – preguntó Freddie

–Algún día lo sabrás, ahora creo que tienes cosas que hacer– dijo Carly sonriendo y dándole palmaditas a Freddie para que se apurara, una vez que el chico se fue llamó a Sam.

–Carly, ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Sam algo confundida

–Spencer compró un pastel de tocino enorme... –empezó Carly a hablar, pero Sam la interrumpe severamente

–Voy para allá– dijo Sam, iba a colgar, pero Carly alcanza a decirle

–Spencer dijo que el pastel es para celebrar la boda de sus dos esculturas, los dos robots– dijo Carly y se aplaudió internamente por la mentira que se la había ocurrido

–Bien, entonces voy a las 7– dijo Sam y colgó

–––

El tiempo fue pasando hasta que dieron las 7:30, Sam llegó con prisa a devorar el pastel de tocino del que Carly le hablaba, pero se sorprendió al ver que el apartamento Shay estaba como cualquier otro día, Carly iba bajando del estudio y la rubia la intercepta

– ¿Dónde está todo?– preguntó Sam extrañada

–Spencer se llevo todo a la salida de emergencias, ya sabes que está loco– dijo Carly un poco nerviosa, pero Sam estaba tan centrada en comer tocino dulce que ni cuenta se dio

–Vale, será mejor que vaya, yo quiero ese pastel– dijo Sam y se fue, con lo que Carly suspiró aliviada

Freddie estaba esperando a Sam desde hace más de una hora, pero ya sabia como era ella de impuntual y no se molestó, estaba escuchando canciones en su laptop, cuando llega Sam, él estaba escondido en una parte para que ella no lo viera, el lugar estaba decorado con flores moradas, eso extrañó un poco a la rubia, lentamente fue entrando, para que al acabar de entrar Freddie apareciera por a tras y le tapara los ojos

– ¿Cómo está mi demonio favorita? – dijo Freddie separándose de Sam y descubriéndole los ojos, ella se volteó incrédula y se le quedo viendo

–Freddie... – dijo la rubia, al parecer estaba en shock

–Si, soy yo– dijo Freddie y se quedó parado, después Sam reaccionó y fue a abrazarlo

–Has vuelto– dijo Sam todavía abrazándolo, se dio cuenta de eso y le dio un codazo en el estomago

– ¿y eso porque fue? – preguntó Freddie adolorido

–Por haberte ido– dijo Sam y se dio la vuelta, haciéndose la ofendida

–Pero ya he vuelto, y esta vez nada hará que nos separemos– dijo Freddie buscando la mirada de Sam

–Si, en parte fue mi culpa por hacerle caso a Nevel, pero algún día me las pagará– dijo Sam volteando a mirarlo, para después acercarse para un beso tan necesario para ambos, un beso tierno, pero con todo el amor que no se habían dado en todo este tiempo.

Después de unos incontables 30 segundos se separaron, pero solo un poco, seguían con la frente apoyada sobre la del otro sin decir nada, hasta que Freddie rompió el silencio

– ¿Qué te dijo Nevel exactamente? –

–Eso no importa ahora, solo quiero estar contigo este momento– dijo Sam y lo besó de nuevo

–Hasta tú puedes ser cursi si asi lo deseas– dijo Freddie sonriéndole una vez que se separaron

–Tal vez, pero solo contigo– dijo Sam y de nuevo se besaron.

Después se fueron al apartamento de Carly a decirle todo lo que había pasado, incluyendo lo que Nevel le dijo a Sam, y decidieron planear una gran broma para el chico, una que seguramente no olvidará...

**Vale, parece ser que es todo en este one-shot, pero voy a subir una secuela en este mismo fic, solo que será otro one-shot separado, independiente de este (creo que ni yo me entendí), lo que quiero decir es que esto van a ser dos one-shots en un solo fic, creo que quedó más claro.**

**El próximo es la venganza contra Nevel, hay muy poco seddie, ya que está centrado en la comedia sin sentido del programa, espero poder subirlo el próximo sábado, si no, de todas maneras algún día lo verán :D**

**También esperen otro one-shot que se llamará "no dejaré que lo hagas", la idea es nueva, pero ya trabajo en ella, tenia un one-shot navideño que iba a subir el 24, pero el cyber estaba cerrado y no lo pude subir, lo traté de nuevo ayer, pero lo mismo.**

**Espero que todos hayan pasado una gran navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos**

**Esta navidad fue una de las mejores para mi, y todo gracias a ustedes mis queridos lectores y escritores, a todos los que me apoyaron desde el inicio de mí carrera como escritor, a todos los que me apoyaron cuando les conté de mi gran perdida, y también a los que me supieron aconsejar y ayudar cuando revelé que solo me quedaban 2 años de vida, muchísimas gracias a todos por este año maravilloso, y espero poder verlos a todos de nuevo el año que viene, con nuevas historias y todo lo que iCarly y Dan Schneider nos quieran dar ese año, el 2012**

**Nos veremos en el próximo año, como siempre molestándolos con mis reviews sin sentido y mis historias cursis**

**Oh si, un homenaje a quienes se fueron de la página este año:**

**Zabiyill  
>Babi2098<strong>

**Algunos tal vez no saben quienes son, pero yo si vi nacer varias de las historias de ellas, de Zabiyill "mi primer amor", fic que ahora ya no encuentran, porque fue eliminado, y de babi2098 "el día que no amaneció" y "todos tenemos un ángel guardián"**

**Y también a los nuevos escritores, escribiría sus nombres, pero son demasiados, pero un saludo, espero verlos a todos de nuevo el año que viene.**

**¡...FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO...!**

**Les desea Rukkino Jetzai. **


End file.
